The New Half-Bloods in Town
by Darkangelfariy
Summary: 4 girls show up and cause trouble for everyone. There is incest in later chapters and mention and someone doing self harm so if that's something that'll trigger something than don't read this. Rated T cause I like cursing so I put some cursing in this.


**Hey guys! I wrote this after thinking about what would everyone do if 4 girls showed up and started fucking things up. And just so you know there will be incest here between Nico and his sister. And there is mention and someone doing self harm and suicidal thoughts so if that's a trigger for you then I suggest you don't read this. Here's the first chapter to The New Half-Bloods in Town. I don't own anything. All rights to Rick Riordan. **

**Chapter 1**

_Nico's pov_

For some reason the Greek and Roman gods and goddess are here at camp. I don't mind but it gets uncomfortable with my dad there and he's going on and on about me when I was little. Everyone laughed until their parents did the same thing. But all and all it was a good summer so far.

Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, and I were sitting at a table in the dinning area minding our own business when _BAM _the Greek and Roman gods and goddess popped up. Greek on one side and Roman on the other. They were shouting and arguing with one another. We just sat there with deer in the headlights look. We were about to break them up when a horn sounded on top Half-Blood hill. Will Solace came running over with a bloody looking girl in his arms and three other girls running behind him.

"What's going on Will?" Annabeth asked. Will laid her on our table and the three girls stood beside her. One girl caught my eye, she had olive skin, black wild hair, and dark brown. She looked Italian as well. The three girls whispered to each other and looked over at us then back down. Chiron came over and looked at all of us. He bowed to the gods and trotted up to the girls. "Would you three girls tell us who you and your friend is and what happened?" The Italian girl walked up, "My name is Violet daughter of Pluto or well Hades for the Greek. This is Melody daughter of Neptune or Poseidon and this is Jennifer daughter of Jupiter or Zeus." We were all quiet. I looked to the Roman gods and saw them discussing something. I looked back at the girls and they were looking at their friend on the table. The girl named Melody had black hair and sea green eyes. She looked just like Percy. Jennifer was starring at Jason with a smirk on her lips. She had dirty blonde hair and stormy blue eyes. My eyes wondered back to Violet and she was looking at me with her head cocked to the side. "Ciao fratellino." She said to me. I didn't answer her. There was something about her that didn't sit well with me. "What about her?" Chiron pointed to the girl on the table. She started to wake up. She sat up and blinked at all of us. "That's impossible. Your wounds were to deep for you to recover so quickly." Will said. She smiled at him. She had sun-kissed hair (light blonde hair) and blue eyes. "My names Abigail daughter of Apollo." We looked at Will and he blinked a couple times. He broke out in a wide grin, "Hey sis. Welcome to camp."

_Violet's pov_

Ugh. Why are we here? Damn it Abigail this is all your fault. I don't want to be at camp much less a Greek one. Abigail went to the Apollo cabin, Melody and that boy Percy went to the beach, and Jennifer was talking to her half-brother. They all belong here, I don't. _No you don't belong here, you should get rid of yourself. Come on, no one would miss you, Your not wanted here. _Those whispers and voices were back. Why can't they leave me alone? I walked into the woods until I felt I was a safe distance away from the camp. I sat down with my back to a tree and rolled up my sleeve and grabbed a dagger from my boot. I held it up to the light and saw my reflection. Ugly. I hate how I look. I moved the blade to my wrist and flicked my hand.

30 cuts later I stopped hearing the voices. I looked down at my bloody wrist and saw blood everywhere. There was so much. I grabbed some gaze and wrapped it around my wrist. I got up and made my way to the dinning area. I saw both Greek and Roman gods and goddess, Percy, Melody, Jason, Jennifer, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Nico, Will, and Abigail sitting and talking to each other. Mr. Chiron saw me coming and smiled but quickly frowned. "Violet, your hurt." Everyone stopped talking and looked at my bandaged covered wrist. I quickly pulled down my sleeve back down. They realized what I was doing and they all looked at me with concern. "Violet do you cut?" Chiron asked. I turned around and started walking away. "Where are you going?" I heard that boy Nico asked. I snapped my fingers and a giant black hole leading down with stairs appeared in front of me. I didn't answer and continued to walk down the stairs to the Underworld. I heard the hole snap close.

Then I was surrounded by darkness.

**So? How was it? Its suppose to be a dark love story with a girl who is depressed that falls in love but it isn't gonna be a regular love story you know how it ends happy ever after? Will this story doesn't have a happy ending. Read and Review! **


End file.
